Cars of Chrome: Episode 2: Undercover in Aisle 8
by unicorn128
Summary: This is a spin off series of my "Chloe McQueen, Spy Car" story. In this story, Chloe and Rod go undercover to find a secret code that was mistakenly delivered to the newest superstore.
1. Prologue

Cars of CHROME: Episode 2: Undercover in Aisle 8: Prologue

It was 5:30 A.M. at the CHROME Detroit Station. Johnson P. Router, the chief, was waiting impatiently for a visitor. At last the door opened and a nervous-looking forklift rushed in.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, this new superstore opened and…"

"Nevermind, did you get the code?"

"Yes, barely."

"Good, let me see it."

The forklift pulled out an envelope with a red sticker on it and gave it to Router. After examining the paper, he looked very puzzled.

"What the hell is this?"

"Isn't it the code?"

"Was the code written in a code itself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something about a flatscreen and 30 percent off soy milk."

Router showed the forklift the paper, and he froze.

"Uh oh."  
"What?"

"I remember now, I switched envelopes with some coupons for the superstore and I was in a rush so I just handed the cashier the other envelope and... well… you probably know the rest."

Router groaned "This is why I don't normally send you out on field missions, contact agents Redline and McQueen, there's no time to lose!"

"Right, sorry about this, how about a flatscreen television?"

Router glared.

"Just a thought sir, just a thought."

After the forklift left, Router thought to himself "It wouldn't hurt to have a flatscreen."


	2. Chapter 1

Cars of CHROME: Episode 2: Chapter 1

After getting the call, Chloe and Rod arrived at the Detroit CHROME station.

"Hi chief, can you believe this snowstorm?" Rod said.

"Yeah, one of the worst in several years, by the way, where's agent McQueen?"

"She'll be here any minute now."

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Chloe, shivering.

"Chloe come on, it's not that cold." Rod joked.

"T-t-t-o y-y-y-ou it m-m-m-m-ight b-b-b-b-be, but I'm not u-u-u-u-used to it." Chloe said through her chattering teeth.

"I'm surprised you actually stood your ground several other winters."

Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two, let's get down to business." Router said, and he showed them a hologram of the superstore.

"As you already know, one of our… inexperienced agents, lost a very valuable code inside this new superstore."

"I told you not to assign James to that mission." Rod said.

"I know, I know, but the other agents were busy, and I was reluctant to call you two after that last mission."

"Come on Chief, once you've done one reconnaissance mission you've done them all."

"The point is that you two need to go undercover as employees to find the missing code."

"Why don't you just ask the owner of the store to look for it?" Chloe said.

"I tried, but he dismissed it as a joke, even after I was waiting on the phone for 4 hours. Besides, we don't want to cause a panic. This code has the whereabouts of an assassin we've been trying to capture, and he could be on the lookout for it."

"Okay, we'll get right on it."

"Good, and be careful."

And with that, Chloe and Rod left.

. . .

Meanwhile, the assassin, named Jake, was trying to find some answers to who had the code. He tracked James to Detroit (by secretly planting a GPS into his back, which James never noticed as he wasn't that bright an agent) and lost the signal when he went into the superstore (he tried on a new scarf and the device latched onto the fibers.

Jake looked outside the superstore and grimaced.

"A fine piece of work." He said to himself.

"Hey! If you don't like it go back to Organictown hippie." A rude car said as he drove in.

"What's his problem?" Jake thought to himself, but he snapped out of it and drove in, just as Chloe and Rod arrived.

"Do you think we can find it here?" Chloe asked Rod.

"Don't worry, James told us all of the places he went in there."

"Alright, but what if a store employee finds it first?"

"Then they're a new recruit."

Chloe raised a roof brow.

"I'm kidding, they'd also have to save my life."

"Come on Rod, let's get this over with."

"Man, you've got to get a better sense of humor."


End file.
